


Because It's Canon

by DivergentLunarShadowhunter



Series: SPN Codas/Fix-its/Missing Scenes [3]
Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters (TV)
Genre: Claire-centric, Coda, Dreamhunter, Episode: s14e03 The Scar, Episode: s14e03 The Scar Coda, F/F, Gen, Post-Episode: s14e03 The Scar, Season/Series 14 Spoilers, Spoilers, also she has a random hookup/girlfriend bc i said so, claire and jody have a talk, claire finds out about dark! kaia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentLunarShadowhunter/pseuds/DivergentLunarShadowhunter
Summary: Literally what the title says. Dreamhunter coda for 14x03 The Scar, just because DREAMHUNTER. IS. CANON. QUEER CLAIRE (AND KAIA) IS CANON.Honestly a big step for the SPN writers (one I am very very very happy they finally made) so I wanted to explore that a little, I guess? Basically this is my filler scene where Jody goes back home and has to explain things to Claire. I expect something along these lines to happen in the actual show at some point, but this is my very belated version of what I want to happen.Also this is my 50th fic on AO3 and I'm not okay, thank you so so much for reading, guys!!





	Because It's Canon

**Author's Note:**

> This went wayyy longer than I expected (as usual) so that's why it's such a late update :/ hope you like it though!

She heard the door open and close. It was obviously supposed to be a quiet attempt, as a glance at the clock on the nightstand showed it was far past the usual time Jody would come home.

But the body under Claire’s arm stirred anyway, which was probably a good thing. The last thing she wanted was for Jody to walk in on her in this position. It would be far too difficult to explain why she had a naked girl in her bed.

“Hmm?” The girl in question turned to face Claire, blinking her tired eyes open. “Is somebody here?”

“Yeah. It’s okay. Probably just Alex.” She knew full well it wasn’t, but telling the person she’d just had sex with that the sheriff who was her legal guardian had just walked in the door would be…again, _difficult_ to explain. Everything was difficult with Jody.

The girl- _Sadie_ , she really needed to stop referring to her as just some random person- frowned and stretched, curling her body against Claire’s.

“Alex?”

“My…sister.” Sadie raised her eyes at the hesitation, replying before Claire could even make an excuse for it.

“I know, I know,” she poked Claire in the side. “It’s complicated.”

Claire resisted the urge to sigh. It was always this beginning stage that was the good part. The casual dates, the kissing and cuddling after sex, no questions asked that wouldn’t ruin the moment.

Unfortunate that she never got past that stage. But it was never the other person’s fault. Always hers.

This newest mistake might have been her favorite so far, but it didn’t mean it was going to go any further than the others had. That path of thought only ever led her to more hesitation and heartbreak.

So she just nodded apologetically, mouth in a tight line. It wasn’t like saying anything was going to change anything that was going to happen in the next few weeks. It was a cycle, one that drove her deeper and deeper with every rotation; but it was a constant motion, and that was the important thing. Without a predictable outcome to a situation, things would start to end in much darker places than they began. At least with this, she knew how everything would happen- and yeah, it was sad and pitiful, but fuck it if anyone thought she cared at this point.

But now Sadie was staring at her again, those damn hazel eyes promising troubles to come. Claire found herself hoping this one would last a bit longer than the others, even if that meant it ended more messily.

“Should I go?”

“No.” She hesitated for the second time in about thirty seconds. _Dammit._ “I mean- maybe?”

Sadie rolled her eyes. “You could give me _some_ straight answers, you know.” Despite the obvious annoyance masked by playfulness, Claire smiled.

“I know, I know. I just meant it depended on whether you wanted to stay. It’s pretty late, you shouldn’t drive home by yourself. And,” she added, “your car is in the driveway, so it’s not like she doesn’t know you’re here.”

Not like either of them would mind normally if people knew they were a thing (were they a thing?) but having someone in your bedroom at night was enough to make any parent suspicious. Claire rolled over and grabbed her phone off the nightstand, squinting at the notifications that had popped up while she was asleep. Some social media updates, a few news stories that could be investigated if they looked suspicious...but nothing from Jody, who usually always texted when she was away. Her last message had been her telling Claire that the case she was following up on was human.

Something different had happened this time, and she would bet everything she owned that it had to do with something supernatural. No human case would end up with Jody walking in the door in the middle of the night without letting Claire know she was headed home.  
Usually, it annoyed her that Jody always did that, but she had to admit, it was pretty helpful when she had people over. Maybe she should make Sadie leave, after all. It would be easier to explain, even if it pissed her off.

She turned back over when she felt a weight leave the bed. In the dim light, she saw her girlfriend (lover? Lesbian friend with benefits? Fuck buddy?) searching for the clothes she’d tossed on the floor.

“Sadie…” she watched the other girl pull her shirt back over her head. “I meant that. You can stay.”

When she didn’t reply, Claire tossed back her side of the comforter as well, looking for her own tee shirt. If Sadie was here, and Jody knew it, there wasn’t really going to be a chance of avoiding her.

But when she walked into the kitchen with Sadie trailing behind her, she realized she’d been right. Something had happened.

Jody was slouched in a chair, cradling one of her arms and looking like she’d aged a decade. Her eyes snapped right to Claire’s and she stiffened.

She knew. She knew Claire knew she’d lied.

“Claire-”

“I thought we were done with this.” Claire interrupted coldly. Jody shot a look at Sadie, who had just stopped in the doorway.

“Claire,” Sadie whispered urgently. “I thought you said-”  
“I lied.” Claire didn’t take her eyes off of Jody. “It runs in the family.” The woman flinched at the harshness of her tone, but then simply shook her head.

“I’m sorry, but…” she trailed off, not wanting to say too much in front of the vaguely familiar girl who had appeared in her kitchen. “Sadie, right? Hi, honey. Can I, uh, get you anything?”

“Mom,” Claire gritted out with a fake smile as she said the fake word, “she’s fine.” She turned to her girlfriend, who was starting to fidget at the obvious tension in the room. She walked out into the hallway, tugging Sadie behind her, and collapsed against the wall with a sigh.

“Claire,” she said again, concerned. “Are you okay? What’s going on? Why didn’t you tell me who your mom was?” Claire closed her eyes. She wasn’t ready for this to end yet.

“My mom-” she still hated how much she always hesitated at that lie- “she’s fine, she just...she doesn’t like when I’m in relationships.” Another lie, but a necessary one. An excuse, really, just the easiest one to use.

Sadie huffed out a laugh, obviously pissed at the flimsy explanation. “That’s what Jamie told me, and I didn’t believe them. They said your mom didn’t like that you didn’t date guys all the time. They were really upset that you dumped them, but I thought-” she choked on an angry sob- “I thought we had something here. Even if it was just sex that you wanted.” Her voice wavered and Claire automatically pulled her into her arms.

“No, no, it’s not like that. I liked Jamie, and they were the one that actually asked me out. We just...didn’t click, I guess. We’re better as friends. But you…you’re different. I never get into relationships expecting too much, but I really like you, Sade. It’s just that…” she blinked and stared down the dark hallway. She never said this part right, but for some reason it mattered more now that she did this time.

“There’s somebody else.” It was all she could say, really. It wasn’t a complete lie, either, but it meant that there would be more questions that she didn’t want to answer.

“What? Oh.” Sadie pulled herself out of Claire’s arms and suddenly seemed light years away from her.

“No, it’s not like that, Sades. It’s...she’s…”

“Moved away.” Both girls jumped and turned to see Jody leaning heavily against the doorframe of the kitchen, silhouetted in the light. Claire didn’t know whether to be angry or grateful for her explanation. She took a breath and turned back to Sadie.

“Yeah. She’s...she moved to another state a while ago. You wouldn’t know her, but she was…” I don’t even know. Everything.

It seemed to have been both the right and the wrong thing to say, as Sadie deflated, accepting Jody’s word.

“Should I just go, then?” Jody shook her head before Claire could even open her mouth.

“Of course not, Sadie. It’s late. I assume you were planning on staying the night anyways?” She waited a beat before continuing. “But, if you don’t mind, I think I need to have a word with Claire.”

“Yeah, of course, Ms. Mills.” Jody smiled.

“Jody is fine. It was nice to finally meet you, Sadie.” She raised her eyebrows at Claire. “I can’t see why you didn’t introduce me sooner.”

Claire rolled her eyes at Jody’s obvious jab. She almost never introduced people to Jody, no matter who they were.

“Anyways,” Sadie said, awkwardly gesturing towards the stairs. “I’ll be...upstairs?”

 

* * *

 

Claire slammed the cupboard shut, turning back to Jody and placing all of the supplies on the kitchen table in front of her. She wordlessly started searching for and cleaning the dried blood on Jody’s face and head.

When she started tugging at the jacket still covering the woman, Jody shrugged it off and pulled it carefully over her limp arm. The realization of the extent of her injury was enough to break Claire’s silence.

“What the hell!” Jody glared at her and tilted her head in the direction of the stairs. Claire’s teeth clenched, but remembering Sadie, she hissed, “Your arm is broken, Jody. What the hell happened? And don’t you dare tell me it was a human case. You might think you know my life, but I know yours too.”

She had seen that Jody was conflicted from the moment she’d first walked in the door, but now the emotion was multiplying across her face. She wasn’t a good liar, never had been.

Finally, Jody shook Claire off as she was securing her arm in a bandage.

“It’s fine. That’s good enough. I’ll go to the hospital and get it checked out tomorrow.” She sighed and placed her good arm across her lap. “I honestly don’t know where to start with you.”

“You could start by explaining why you lied to me. Again.” Claire’s voice was flat as she collected the bandages and placed them back in the cabinet. “Why you took a supernatural case without telling me. _Again_.”

Jody looked about ready to argue, but at the last minute she gave up, sighing in defeat. She knew Claire was right this time.

“At first, I didn’t know what I was dealing with. I’m telling the truth when I say I _did_ think it was a human killer when I got the case. I didn’t think it was anything out of the ordinary until I got a phone call from Sam and Dean.”

Claire cursed, still trying to keep her voice down. “I knew it!” She started pacing as Jody continued. “You told me Michael left Dean and that nobody knew why. I _knew_ there was something going on.”

“Dean wasn’t given back alive on purpose. Michael was _forced_ to leave his body.” Claire paused.

“Why would he…” There was no possible explanation for why an archangel would just up and _leave_. Unless… “Something was wrong.”

“Some _body_ ,” Jody corrected, steeling herself for what she knew she had to tell Claire. “If they are actually human, that is. There is a single person in this world who Michael is afraid of, because that person has something that could quite possibly kill him.”

She had Claire’s full attention now- she stopped pacing and turned, placing her hands on the worn wooden table.

“Who?” _What could possibly kill an archangel?_

Jody hesitated. She didn’t want to tell Claire any of this, even if she had to. It wasn’t anything she’d wanted to bring up in a long time. But now, she was going to.

“It tried to kill you, once. In the Bad Place.” Claire stiffened at the mention of the cursed parallel universe- _Kaia’s_ universe.

“You don’t mean-” Jody watched her face whiten in fear of reliving the memories of the Bad Place. “The thing that tried to kill me…” her voice cracked and dropped to a whisper. “The thing that killed Kaia?”

“Yes.”

“It’s here?” she breathed. Jody nodded grimly, knowing what was coming next.

“But you’re not going anywhere,” she said, before Claire could even process her emotions. “Because the person who killed her is _her_. An alternate version of her, one that has all of the original Kaia’s memories.”

Claire’s hands had been gripping the table tightly, but they dropped instantly as Jody finished speaking, and she looked like she was about to either pass out or run right out of the house. Somewhere, out there, Kaia was alive. Maybe not _her_ Kaia, but a pretty damn close version of her.

Slowly, her head raised to face Jody. She could tell from the woman’s expression that she already knew what she was about to say.

“Claire-”

“I have to find her. I _have_ to.” Her hands were shaking, but her voice was insistent. Before either one could say anything else, Claire was by her side, taking Jody’s good hand in hers.

“Please. You have to help me.” Her voice wavered. “I _need_ to find her.” Jody stroked her thumb over the back of Claire’s hand and stared back at her with equal determination. She knew Claire well enough- but more than that, she knew _herself_ just as well, and she knew what she had to say, even if it was the wrong choice.

“I will. I’ll help you.” She squeezed the girl’s hand. “We’ll find her. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> DREAMHUNTER FTW
> 
> Oh, and by the way, I'm probably not going to continue this at all unless SPN decides to ignore that entire storyline (they'd better not) so don't expect any updates on this, it's just a oneshot coda :)
> 
> BUT I WROTE SOMETHING, GUYS! I finally fricking wrote and posted something. It's been a while, hasn't it? I know it's been ages and I'm sorry I haven't gone back to any of the fics I never updated but if you're still here, thanks for sticking around! I love you all <3


End file.
